Dreams Do Come True
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: this is some short fic that i wrote...i dunno what brought it all on...


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters *grumbles* the lucky companies do…lucky people.  
Notes: this might not be my best work, but I was bored… @_@  
Songfic, little bit of fluff  
  
  
Dreams Do Come True  
  
As I lay down in my bed, I look out my window. The sky is full of stars tonight. Rini and I just finished watching 'Quest of Camelot'. I sigh. I wish I was that close with Darien as the characters were in the movie. We just had a fight. Rini tries to make me feel better. I tell her to go to bed…but she wouldn't listen. One song stands in my head. I let my long blonde hair down from its normal pigtails that I always have it in, and turn out my lamp. Sleep hits me hard. I dream…  
  
Dream…  
  
Darien and I both joined an acting group together. We were putting on the play 'Quest for Camelot'. Darien was Garret, and I was Kaylee. I had to wear a wig to hide my long blonde locks. All of our friends were sitting out in the front row. Rini was just gleaming with pride. She loves the movie…and she'll most likely love the play. As the production continues, there is a 15-minute break for the actors. I walk back to the water station and grab a bottle of ice-cold water. Somebody taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Darien. We had a fight the night before, and I was still upset. I could tell that he was too.  
"Serena…I want to apologize about the things that I said last night."  
The fight goes through my head…  
  
"So you think I'm nothing but a klutz? Someone who falls on her face all the time?" I yell at him.  
"That's right…that's what I think…"  
Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.  
"But Darien…"  
"Serena…I think it might be over for us…"  
"No…"  
"I'm sorry…I think we might need a break…"  
"No! We don't!"  
"Sorry…"   
Darien leaves. I run to my room and cry. Rini knocks on my door.  
"Serena? Are you ok?"  
I sniff, but I nod.  
"Yeah Rini…I'm fine."  
She looks a little bit worried.  
"Just go back to bed."  
  
The look on Darien's face tells me that he's thinking about last night too.  
"I said a lot of awful things to you last night. I'm sorry. I don't want it to be over."  
"Show time!" someone calls.  
I run out to where I entered the stage next. Darien is right beside me. This is the part where he gets shot with an arrow. We play our parts. Now…we have to sing. I would have gone crazy if I wasn't upset and hurt at him.  
  
Look at the sky and tell me what do you see?  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me.  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes… he sang  
  
I see the heavens…each time that you smile…  
I feel your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile…  
That's what I see through your eyes…I sang   
  
That's what I see through you eyes…  
Here in the night…I see the sun  
Here our world our two hearts are one…  
It's out of our hands…we can't stop what we have begun…  
And love just took me by surprise…looking through your eyes. We sang together.  
  
The play ended. Everyone stood up and cheered. Roses were thrown to us. Darien takes out a rose from inside his costume pocket, and hands it to me. I take it from him. As soon as our hands met, our hearts met. The troubles just seemed to melt away…  
  
End dream…  
  
Something knocks against my window. I look at my alarm clock. I had only been asleep for half and hour. Again, something taps against the glass.  
"What the hell?" I mutter as I open the window. Music made its way up to my ears. I knew the song. It was 'Truly, madly, deeply.' By 'Savage Garden'.  
  
I'll be your dreams   
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope   
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need…  
I'll love you more with ever breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do…  
I will be strong   
I will be faithful   
Cause I'm counting on a new beginning…  
A reason for living…  
A deeper meaning…yeah…  
  
Darien walks out from behind the tree in the yard. He looks really sorry.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.  
  
He motions for me to come down. I don't know what came over me. I climb out the window, and into the tree. Darin paused the music. I jump out of the tree. I stand there, with my hair gently swaying in the breeze, and with my hands on my hips. He put the music back on.  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry,  
The tears of joy for all the pleasures and the certainties.  
And we're surrounded by the comfort and the protection   
Of the highest powers, in lonely hours…  
The tears devour you…  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes…  
He's standing right before you…  
All that you need will surely be done…  
  
The music fades off. I look at him like I don't really believe that he's there.  
"Serena…I'm really sorry."  
I laugh.  
"I'm sure you are. But you said really hurtful things to me."  
Darien walked closer to me.  
"I know…and that's what I'm sorry for. I don't want what we have to be over."  
"Well I don't either, but you said things that hurt me a lot. I don't mind them coming from Ray because she says them all the time…but coming from you?"  
He looks like he wants to take me in his arms. He reaches inside his coat pocket, and pulls out a single red rose. Darien hands it to me. The moment our hands touched, our hearts touched again. Our troubles melted away.  
"Oh Serena…can you forgive me?"  
I look up at him. The moon was on his back. I thought of the past when we were together on the moon.  
"Oh Darien… I already forgave you…"  
Then I was in his arms. He held me close.  
"Oh Serena…"  
"Darien…sweet Darien…"  
I look up at him. He brings his mouth down on top of mine in a sweet kiss that will link us together for the rest of time.  
  
The End   



End file.
